A Dead Alpaca
by schillingklaus
Summary: The bloodless corpse of Quinn's alpaca is found. Her half-brother Nevel investigates and plans revenge.


**A Dead Alpaca**

* * *

**Klaus Schilling**

* * *

**Disclaimer**

I don't own any of the used shows or other works of art.

* * *

**Rating**

PG-13

* * *

**Description**

* * *

**Genres**:

* * *

occultist melodrama, Fluff, Family, Friendship, Mystery, Spiritual, Horror, Supernatural

******Fandoms**:

* * *

_Zoey 101_,_The iCarly Show_,_Drake & Josh_,_Unfabulous_,_Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_,_True Jackson VP_,_Victorious_,_Big Time Rush_

******People**:

* * *

Quinn Pensky–Marty Felsenburg, Logan Reese–Makeout Mandy, Dustin Brooks–Carly Shay, Dean Rivers–Mrs. Parks, Nevel Papperman – Megan Parker, Malcolm Reese – Helen Baxter, Chase Matthews – Addie Singer, Michael Barret – Wendy Gellar, and many more

******Summary**:

* * *

The bloodless corpse of Otiz is found on the campus of the PCA. Nevel Papperman is investigating and planning revenge for Quinn's favourite pet.

******Timeline**:

* * *

diverges early second season _The iCarly Show_, first season _True Jackson VP_, pre-canon _Victorious_, _Big Time Rush_, post-series elsewhere

* * *

**Background**

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Sacred_20_, claim _Megan Parker_, prompt _Sinner_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _78_Tarot_, claim _Dustin Brooks_, prompt _The Devil_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Un_Love_You_, claim _Nickelodeon Shows_, prompt _I Want To Break You_

* * *

The story is written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Tamingthemuse_, prompt _Demon_

* * *

written for _LiveJournal_-Community _10iLoveYou_, claim _Megan Parker, Nevel Papperman_, prompt _Protection_

* * *

written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Paranormal25_, claim _iCarly,Zoey 101, Drake & Josh_, prompt _Chupacabra_

* * *

written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Crossovers100_, claim _The Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _Writer's Choice: Blood_

* * *

written for _LiveJournal_-Community _Crossovers50_, claim _The Pacific Coast Academy_, prompt _Blood_

* * *

_chupacabra_ is a Spanish expression meaning _goat sucker_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Grisly Discovery**

* * *

My name is Papperman. Nevel Carlos Papperman.

I'm telling you the story of one of the most horrible events in the life of my elder half-sister Quinndelyn, and how I dealt with it.

We were born in Seattle.

Quinn lived at PCA, a boarding school in California. Although the rules of the PCA prohibited severely against keeping pets, Quinn achieved hiding several little friends, such as spider Herman[1:1], a rat[1:2], king snake Marvin[1:3], and on and on and on it goes.

I kept a porcupine named Mr. Tibbles[1:4].

It was a gift from Quinn, and it's properly still hers, but I cared for it for the months before her graduation from PCA.

But her greatest pride was too big to hide:

Otiz was an alpaca[1:5], that's similar to a llama, and something completely different from an ostrich.

Quinn's mother, who is much dumber than a cross between an ogre and a troll, dared to call Otiz _an ostrich_. Unfortunately, she owned the house of the family, the cars, the factory, in short, dad's existence depended on her.

Alas, Quinn's friends had been able to strike a deal with Dean Rivers, the principal of PCA, allowing Otiz to visit the PCA occasionally during a few weekends.

This made Quinn happy, made her happy, made her happy, made her want to sing.[1:6]

Until one day...

* * *

Quinndelyn was sleeping peacefully in her dorm, 101 Brenner Hall. She had been sharing this dorm with _Miss Perfect_ Zoey Brooks and _Drama Queen_ Lola Martinez for over two years.

It was their last year at that school, and they were already planning their graduation party.

This particular weekend, Otiz was in Malibu.

Quinn had been performing some scientific experiments with radioactive materials. But now she was fast asleep. She was very keen on her experiments and inventions, so-called _Quinnventions_.

Lola still stared dreamily aloft. She used the top bunk.

Her thoughts centred around a movie she was going to shoot, _College Musical_.

Lola wanted to earn an Oscar for it. _Her chances had never been any greater. Producer Malcolm Reese was so keen on that project._

Zoey sang silently some little song that her friends Chase Matthews and Michael Barret had composed for her.

* * *

I'm a Zoey girl  
In a Zoey world  
Life in 101  
It's a fun one  
...[1:7]

* * *

Michael was a gifted composer.

Chase was a future playright and poet.

Both of them had known Quinn for already four years.

That's not quite an accident, as it's ever since that girls had been admitted to PCA, and Quinndelyn was apparently one of the first girls.

I missed her a lot, even more as Quinndelyn's idiotic mom should not kbnow that her husband has got illegitimate childs, and I was probably not the only one.

Whatever the situation, Lola accused Zoey of being too loud.

Zoey shut up.

Now Lola heard some other noise. 'Hey, there's something in the backyard!'

Zoey shrugged.

Lola jumped off the top bunk, walking to the window. She opened it carefully. 'Arrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhh!' She screamed like a stung fury.

Zoey gasped. 'Dustin!'

Dustin Brooks was Zoey's little brother, a bit older than me, but not much, maybe by one year. He stood at the other side of the window.

Dustin screamed and trembled.

Zoey moaned, 'How often did I tell you not to shriek and startle Lola again?'

At that moment, Quinn must have woken up. 'Hey, what's going on? I was just dreaming a new secret formula, and...'

Lola pointed at Dustin.

Dustin grunted, 'Quinn! It's terrible!'

Lola nodded angrily. 'Of course it's terrible facing an intruder at midnight!'

Zoey ordered Dustin to go home. 'Let's talk about it tomorrow!'

Alas, Dustin shivered and trembled too much.

Zoey sighed. 'Dustin, last time I've told you, if you miss me, come to me,a we talk about it. You should never fool us with your tricks again, just to get some attention![1:8]'

Dustin pouted. 'It's really horrible! Quinn! The chupacabra...'

Zoey shook her head. 'I've told Chase and Michael not to let you watch horror movies with them. This time, they went too far. They will so pay for it!'

Dustin was desperate. 'But it is no movie... it is... real! I've found Otiz... dead... and bloodless...'

Quinn screamed with agony.

Zoey urged Dustin not to make any jokes.

Now Lola squealed again.

Quinn jumped up, and she left straight through the window, wearing nothing but her pyjamas. 'In his yard?'

Dustin nodded timidly.

Zoey allowed Dustin to stay in thir dorm over night, She left her bed for him, and she moved a few beenbags together, plus a blanket and a few pillows, in order to have a spot to sleep.

Dustin trembled. 'What if the beast is hiding under your beds?'

Zoey sighed when she took an electric torch in order to illuminate the spaces underneath both the bottom bunk and the single bed, revealing emptiness, barring some of Quinn's hastily-hidden test-tubes or similar stuff.

Still trembling all over, Dustin snuggled into Zoey's bed.

Not much later, Quinn returned from the perch. She was fainting all pale _from uvula to pancreas_.

The Job's news was hence true.

Quinn started weeping all night through.

Their neighbours started complaining about the noise, but tey were sent away by Zoey Brooks for the rest of the night.

Thus it wasn't before next morning that a wave of panic and dismay seized the whole boarding school.

* * *

I had been planning an onslaught on one of the lamest web-shows on the net when I was confronted with the grisly news from Malibu.

Needless to say, Otiz had got higher priority.

I had to research and avenge the brute death of Quinn's pet. _But how? I was not invited to Quinn's graduation party, as this would have been a plain giveaway for her mother, nothing to risk._

Fortunately, there was another reason for me to go to California for a few weeks:

The PCA offered summer camps for many things, including instrumental music.

I was a gifted player of the piano[1:9] and the recorder[1:10].

Thus all I had to do was begging mom into sending me to the summer camp.

She was glad to get rid of me for a few days, as I often used to make some sort of trouble.

* * *

It turned out that Otiz's death had not been an isolated case.

A few days later, a girl from San Diego Belleview, her name was Megan Parker, found her zebra[1:11] Stripes dead on the meadow.

Like Otiz, Stripes had been sucked dry.

She was of course as consternated as Quinn. Her first thought was that her elder brother Drake Parker, a famous rock idol, and her step-brother Joshuah Nichols were the evil people at the bottom of the misdeed. But after days of continued torture of the third degree, she had to judge them innocent.

I was surprised when I noticed that Megan, as an oboe player, was also on the list of the participants of the Summer camp.

My hope was that we could gang up on investigating the death of Otiz and Stripes.

Still, there were quite a few weeks left until summer camp — Quinn's graduation was going to occur during that period — but there was hardly any substantial hope left for uncovering the case, as the official investigations were lead by lamers and dilettants of the uttermost foolish and inept sort.

It appeared that everything was down to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Suspicious**

* * *

Still in Seattle, I wondered who would do anything like that to a cute alpaca like Otiz. Truth said, I've only met one person in my life whom I deemed able to, and that was one Samantha Puckett from the westside of Seattle, the best friend of Carly Shay, the girl who hosted one of the lamest shows on the whole interweb.

Samantha had at least as many reasons for committing such a grisly deed as had Drake and Josh, aka the _boobs_. She was downright addicted to flesh and blood. She was rude and disgusting twenty-four of twenty-four and seeven of seven.

Alas, both cases of the _chupacabra_ attacks had been located in Southern California, which was like thousand miles away from Seattle.

That's why my first research circled around the question:

'Was there a connection between Samantha Puckett and Southern California?'

Alas, I did not have to look far.

A few weeks ago, Sam, Carly, and their common boyfriend Freddie, or whatever they called their abhorring threesome, had been near Hollywood in order to complain about some Hollywood show that had copied from Carly's show.[2:1]

OK, this may have been random.

But before going to California, Sam had said that her ma's plastic surgeon was practising in a "hotel" in Malibu named _Come On Inn_.

I had no problems verifying that said "hotel" was as dirty as can be. But then I remembered some of Quinn's activities. _Could that be real?_

Quinn was also sort of a hobby surgeon. She was more competent than any med school graduate, but requested only some moderate payment.

In other words, I suspected that Sam's mom was well familiar with Quinn.

Could that have been the connection?

I needed to circumspect the situation carefully.

* * *

Quinn was in her room with Lola and Zoey when she received a message about my thoughts concerning the Puckett family. She had been depressed for over a week, and none of her two roomies had any understanding for the situation.

Lola, a snobby actress, remained cool with everything. Or she feigned being cool, as actors can't be trusted, anyways.

Zoey tried her best, but that wasn't enough. She had never lost a pet alpaca, had she?

Quinn refused to read my message.

Zoey had to do it for her. 'You're practising surgery? But that's illegal!' Of course Zoey would never have denounced one of her best friends, regardless of what she had done, but she was consternated.

Quinn sobbed even more. 'How had she ever come to trust a Puckett?'

What I did not know when I wrote my message:

Ma Puckett had also got two other daughters, and they were not just sisters unto each others, but even a monocygotic triplet.

One of them, a certain Melanie[2:2], had been a studentr at PCA for four years. She had been sent there in the framework of a witness protection program, as she had witnessed the murder of one of her numerous step-fathers. Consequently, she had assumed a different name until the whole thing was done, that name being Trisha Kirby[2:3].

And it was by Melanie's — or Trisha's, whatever you prefer — mediation that Ma Puckett had established the first contact with my half-sister.

Had I known about Trisha aka Melanie, this would have been my first top canditate for the chupacabra.

In her first weeks at PCA, Melanie had been rude and bad, even shamelessly seducing Zoey's little brother Dustin.

Zoey had vigorously objected to Dustin dating the loose wench.

Fortunately, Dustin had lost his interest in the adulterous girl pretty fast.

Later on, Melanie had started to appear nice, and she became the first cheerleader girl once her forerunner Mandy Franklin[2:4], a step-second cousin one remote of Theodore Franklin, headmaster of the school of Carly and her two friends, had retired.

I had always hated cheerleaders, but Melanie was apparently the worst of all.

Melanie had fooled so many people, including my Quinn, into thinking that she had become a nice girl. But if she was the chupacabra, she was now so going to rue the day, until the very times of dystopia was she going to rue it.

Alas, I had knot known about Melanie back then, but Zoey Brooks was kind enough to inform me about Melanie Pucket. She rushed the answer.

It was not evident for me whether Zoey had started believing in the Chupacabra or not.

Alas, there was a reason for her to take everything serious:

Two years ago, Quinn and her friends had set out for proving a legend, the death of a former _PCA_ student named Charles Galloway in the wastelands near Malibu, precisely a place named Redstone Gulch. They had been successful, but, in doing so, they had invoked the wrath of the ghost of Charles Galloway.

Quinn had told me a bit about the spooky event, but her report had been a bit hyperbolic and euphemistical.

Only a few weeks later was I going to hear more about the cursed tomb of Redstone Gulch. Had I already known, I would have started my thoroughgoing research at Redstone Gulch.

Weren't usually undeads connected with those grisly deeds? Ghouls? Vampires?

* * *

Alas, before I got to know about Charles Galloway, I was still obsessed with making Samantha and Melanie rue their evil deeds.

Sam used to hang out a lot in the apartment — or the loft — of Carly and her elder brother Spencer.

Already mentioned Fredward Benson lived next door.

Sam's mother neither fed nor dressed Sam, so Sam was kind of forced to live with the Shay family.

Like the Brooks, the Shay had to do without parents.

Pa Shay worked for the US Air Force, and he was often on trips throught Europe, sometimes even with a submarine.

I awaited Sam near Carly's door, and I jumped at her, trying to force her to confess that she and Melanie had murdered and mutilated Otiz and Stripes.

Sam was ful of muscles, she could have squatted me like a fly, and she was so close to doing so, but I didn't care in that moment.

Fortunately, Carly intervened. Carly hated me, but she didn't want to be as rude as her friend Sam, thus she admitted that there were many murderers in Sam's family, but Sam was innocent.

I restricted everything to Melanie.

Freddie bounded in.

It turned out that he was not only unable to tell Sam and Melanie apart, but he did not believe in Melanie's existence.

Freddie grunted, 'there's no such thing as Melanie, it was just a mean trick of Sam to kiss me again!' He should apparently not have said that.

Carly grabbed Freddie and Sam, booming, 'what, the two of you have kissed, behind my back?'[2:5]

Sam was mighty upset at Freddie, almost forgetting about me.

Of course, Carly dissuaded Sam from hurting Freddie. But she was apparently jealous. She thundered, 'Freddie, if it's Sam whom you want, why do you always follow me like a lovesick puppy?'

Freddie trembled with dismay.

Suddenly, the voice of Freddie's mom was heard from beyond the walls.

'Freddie, your tick lotion!'

Freddie disappeared, escaping from Sam.

Carly sighed. 'OK Nevel, Sam has not done anything like that!'

Sam nodded. 'I wouldn't eat a whole alpaca raw, only well-roasted!'

Carly poked Sam. 'Nevel, you know that many people view my show, even if you don't like that. But if we help you finding those who did that evil thing, will you stop bothering my show?'

I was so desperate that I agreed with Carly's conditions.

None of us knew that at the same time, another hooved mammal near Malibu was about becoming the next victim of the _chupacabra_...

* * *

**Chapter 3 Quinn's Graduation**

* * *

I was not invited to Quinn's graduation party.

The reason was downright obvious:

If I had been there, Quinn's mother would have noticed that dad had cheated on her, and he would have lost his house, his garden, his convertible, his... aw you get it already!

At the same time, I already knew about Redstone Gulch. I had looked up topographic cards from the barren wastelands to the north of Malibu, off the greater roads leading from Los Angeles to Santa Barbara.

It was evident that travelling the wastelands of Redstone Gulch was not an easy task, unless you could afford a helicopter, but even those otherwise awesome vehicles would have encountered some serious troubles in sudden dust cyclons.

Yet I talked to Quinn or her friends — whenever Quinn was not available — on a daily basis. Thus I came to know about the following.

* * *

One morning, Michael Barret, Chase Matthews, and Logan Reese were still sleeping in their dorm, which was _148 Maxwell Hall_.

Logan Reese?

Ahhh, I haven't yet talked about it, because this was so... embarassing.

Logan was a typical spoilt rich bastard brat, the son of Hollywood-chieftain Malcolm Reese whom I have already mentioned.

What made him worst of all:

He had shamelessly abused the situation when Quinn had broken up with Mark del Figgalo, her boyfriend of three years, in order to seduce and abuse her in the uttermost decadent manner.[3:1]

The two of them were a couple, for which I felt horribly ashamed.

Zoey Brooks, who had guarded well over Dustin when Melanie Puckett was committing an attempt of stealing his honour, would certainly have protected Quinn as well. She used to be very good and reliable at that.

Alas, there were several things that prevented Zoey from being on the guard, and others that made it hard for Logan and Quinn to get noticed.

Logan insisted in keeping the whole thing secret.

Strangely, they had even talked about it to Michael, but the latter supposed they were joking[3:2], as Quinn and Logan being a couple was utterly fouled up beyong reason, everyone sane knew that.

Their dirty relationship turned only obvious during junior prom night.

Logan had to reveil it when another girl, named Stacey Dillsen, came too close to Logan, making him panic, even though Stacey had been officially his prom date.

Also Quinn had an official prom date, already mentiuoned Dustin Brooks, in order to fool everyone.

Now you will wonder why Zoey did not suspect anything when Dustin was involved, given that she was a really good example of a caring elder sibling, way better than Spencer.

And there was the hitch:

Zoey's long time best friend, who had only recently fessed up that he had been in love with Zoey for over three years, had been in England.

Zoey was so along that she slipped and fell for some other guy, a certain James Garrett.

I'm going to return to said James later on.

But, for the moment, it suffices to know that James had totally messed with Zoey's head.

When she became slowly aware of what she had done, she went a bit depressive. She could not bear James any longer and dumped him right before the prom.

Fortunately, Chase appeared right during prom night.

Zoey and Chase were totally happy, but was it really such a great luck?

Anyways, when Zoey found out about Quinn having abused Dustin, she was really upset. She did not show it before graduation, though. But she could be very vengeful if she needed to.

Of course, I can't emphasise it all too often, it was all Logan's fault who had shamelessly abused a weak week of Quinn.

But this was enough of that topic, at least for the time being.

So, the boys woke up when a boy named Vince Blake stood in the door.

Michael complained because it was so early.

Vince shrugged. 'There's a message for Michael in the post office!'

Michael yawned, but he crawled to his clothes. _Had his grandma just died? Couldn't be. He had called her last evening. But it had come equally fast to Chase's grandma._ He slouched into his outfit, and then he followed Vince to the office.

* * *

The post officer gave Michael a sealed envelope.

Michael read the sender's name: 'Faye Dunnaway'[3:3]. He remembered that name.

About the same time when Logan manipulated Quinn, a horse named Winchester had entered the campus and refused to budge from Michael's side.

Finally, Mrs. Dyunnaway, Winchester's owner, showed up, and she claimed her horse back.

Michael had already been accustomed to the horse. He used to visit it every month. He read the message, and he was horrified. 'Winchester died?'

His heart stopped beating.

The post officer called the nurses' station.

Michael had to be taken to Schneider's hospital[3:4] and undergi surgical interventions by the hands of some Dr. Nussbaum.

* * *

Lola, Quinn, Chase, Zoey, and Dustin were consternated when they heard about Michael's misery.

Zoey had no trouble verifying the missing details of Winchester's death: It was no different from the end of Otiz or Stripes.

Logan had apparently been too lazy to care.

Zoey drove Quinn downtown in order to visit Michael.

As she had recently gone through a comparable loss, she could sympathise with Michael.

At the same time, Logan was still asleep.

What a poor excuse of a "friend"!

* * *

Needless to say, Michael was unable to attend his own graduation.

Logan's excuse was that he could easily buy ten horses and five alpacas for his "friends".

Of course, this had in no way been useful in order to comfort Quinn, and it was an insult for Michael.

Quinn should have left Logan already when he had failed to be by her side when Otiz had just died, but this coldness towards Michael, whose "friend" he had claimed to be for almost seven years, really did it in. 'I'm done with you, Logan!'

Her voice was excessively angry.

Zoey applauded Quinn for her wonderful decision.

Lola smiled.

Whatever, the graduation celebration did not deserve that name, it was more of a funeral, both for Quinn and for Michael, also for Chase, Zoey, Lola, and Dustin.

Only Logan's heart remained colder than the ice of the inner Antarctics.

* * *

OK, back to Seattle.

I was of course consternated upon that incident. 'Three strikes — out,' boomed I vigorously. I was apparently somewhat at ease, as Quinn had finally given up on an obnoxious, suicidal relationship, but I wished that the circumstances had been completely different.

Even Carly pittied the three hooved animals that had fallen prey to some blood-sucking monster.

Sam and Freddie sat back, all consternated.

Carly had got a hard time forcing herself into spreading the message about Winchester's grisly death.

Various viewers had already submitted some rumours about other dead pets in California, Arizona, and New Mexico.

Alas, none of the hints were strong or specific enough in order to help us really much further.

Dustin Brooks had submitted greetings from California to the web show.

I noticed that he blushed some deep shade when he talked to Carly into the web cam.

Dustin's must have been totally taken by Carly.

I wondered whether Carly noticed the same.

She was obviously more concerned with Dustin's report of the situation down there, as she was supposed to be.

Quinn was even more depressed than after the death of Otiz.

I wager that, in addition to Michael's loss, the fact that she had trusted Logan for over a year, although she should never have done so, really blew her mood into smithereens.

Michael had been released from hospital, but he was still unable to talk, Chase's hard efforts notwithstanding.

Now time was close for moving down to California, investigate the case, and make the culprits rue the day, until dystopia should they have rued it.

Redstone Gulch was the focus of my interest.

* * *

**Chapter 4 The Summer Camp**

* * *

So, this was famous _Pacific Coast Academy_!

I did not really care about the beach and the pools, though. I was here for the music, and I was on a dangerous mission.

During the summer break, the school used to host a variety of summer camps.

One of them was our orchestral camp.

The campus was impressive, just as Quinn had always said it.

Carly would have gone pale for envy.

I spotted Dean Rivers, the headmaster of _Pacific Coast Academy_.

He looked very stern. But. according to Quinn, he was almost desperate. He had been tortured by his psychopathic wife Tipper[4:1] for over ten years.

Tipper was a furious beast of the most dangerous sort.

Without a trace of hesitation or remorse, I added her to the list of suspicious people.

Tipper was certainly trying to suck her husband bloodless in a different sense, let's say, by taking away everything from him in a divorce, e.g. his house, his car, his game sphere[4:2], i.e. everything.

I looked at my long and rapidly growing list.

Granted, many people had already been struck out again, such as Sam Puckett.

But there was a lot to do.

And I had to hide it from all the normal people here.

Any trace of panic would have been fatal.

* * *

So, this was my dormitory room. It was pink.

I hated pink!

It was the colour of some flowers, and I hate flowers.

They are nothing but toilets for insects and bugs.[4:3]

Unfortunately, Quinn liked them.

I thought about covering the blasphemous walls with posters, i. posters of the disgusting sort, such as those of pop stars like Drake Parker and other boobs, but decent ones like posters of my brain.

Quinn had once scanned my brain with a home-made portable isospin tomographic device.

It was once of her greatest inventions.

I just needed to magnify the picture and attach several copies of the same to those disgusting walls.

The name of my dorm was _148 Maxwell Hall_.

During the year, this had been the residence of Michael Barret, Chase Matthews, and Logan Reese.

Oh yeah, Logan was still suspicious. He had already ruined Quinn in more than one sense.

But I needed explicit hints.

Just suspicious elements were not enough.

Living in the room previously used by Logan was both creepy and a big chance.

Whatever the reason, I was now more interested in seeing Megan.

* * *

Quinn had told me a lot about the facilities on the campus.

Apparently many of them were closed during the summer break.

Well, those people who ran them needed their vacations, too.

For example, _Sushi Rox_, a Japanese bar particularly popular among Quinn's best friends, was shut.

Thus I met Megan in one of the open lounges.

Megan hugged the living hell out of me.

It was hard to believe her being related to Carly.

Megan was nowhere near a bitchy wench like her cousin. She was all the way wonderful.

Of course it was impossible to talk to her about the dead mammals in the presence of random other pupils.

Megan told me about her room.

It was _101 Brenner Hall_.

I recognised this immediately as Quinn's chamber for three years.

That was too much to be an accident.

I sighed.

Her roomies were also oboists.

Wasn't that a bit strange?

They were twins: Stacy and Tracy Oboe[4:4]. They were much more timid than anyone else on the campus.

Separating them was dangerous, if not deadly, for the twins.

Wasn't it strange that _Oboe_ was their surname, and they also played the oboe?

They were from the same school as Mr. Combover, the chef of the camp: _James K. Polk Middle School_ in La Mesa, San Diego county.

Apparently, the Oboe twins were unsuited for the list of possible _chupacabras_.

Alas, Megan had made a strange discovery:

Both of the twins looked similar to a couple of twins — Alejandra and Addie Houwer — that her "boobs" had once dated.[4:5]

And those dates were neither shy nor harmless.

Along with the obscurity of their — probably conned — surname, I concluded that there might have been something totally fishy about the twins.

Was Megan in danger?

We did not hope so.

But we needed to be very careful!

I had not yet met my roomies, but I knew the name of one of them.

He was called Mikey Jay, and he lived in New York City. He was able to play both the triangle and the violin — not at the same time, of course. He looked too naïve to be dangerous, but so did the "Oboe twins".

Only later did I get to know that the third position in this dormitory chamber had been left deliberately empty.

A middle-aged fat woman walked past us. She threw an empty can of ravioli into one of the corners of the lounge and stammered incomprehensible junk.

Megan shuddered with disgust. 'If that's out dorm overseer...'

I remembered. 'Could be... Quinn has often talked about one Coco Wexler, a disgusting matron that was always hungry.'

'Always hungry,' remarked Megan, 'such as ready to kill for it at any time, especially under the cover of the darkness?'

I gasped. 'Absolutely...' In my mind, I added Coco to the long list of suspicious people, right to the top, even above Logan Reese and above Tipper Rivers.

OK, this was going to get out of hand.

In a few days, everyone around us was probably going to be on the list.

But some of them were more suspicious than others.

I coughed when I saw a violinist passing by who had once been turned down by Quinn.[4:6]

Was that a reason for him slaying Otiz?

We needed to use our time here at _Pacific Coast Academy_ to the fullest and plan our actions very carefully.

These actions had to include a trip to Redstone Gulch in the barren wastelands to the north of Malibu, between the Californian coast and the Sierra Nevada.

* * *

**Chapter 5 Mr. Takato**

* * *

The next morning I walked across the campus. In my mailbox I had found a message from Marty Felsenburg[5:1]

Marty was a biologist that was in charge with analysing the DNA found on the corpses of the deceased animals. He mentioned another victim found recently in New York City, a talking Pony[5:2] belonging to one Louise "Lulu" Johnson.

According to my knowledge, Megan loved ponies a lot.

For that avail I did not notify her on site. But I could not get around telling her a few hours later, anyways.

For the time being, it was more important to realise the implications of Marty's scrutiny of the DNA found on the corpses.

Felsenburg assured that it was not the DNA of any known species of the animals' kingdom, although it was vaguely that of an unspecifiable mammal.

This confirmed my previous fears.

But was it really possible for a mammal to temporarily mutate its genetic structure?

Right-wing darwinists like Quinn Pensky and Marty Felsenburg were certainly going to deny this.

But I did not believe in what all those academic scientists say just for the sake of scientific authority.

Quinn was, in case of things coming down to it, certainly going to believe Felsenburg rather than me.

Whatever, I had to show the causes of such a possible temporary genetic mutation. And there I was probably going to be all on my own, wasn't I?

* * *

In the evening hour, I made my way over to the girls' lounge.

Megan was still too sad about the loss of Lulu's pony.

I better left her in peace for a few hours.

The Oboe twins crossed my way. As already mentioned, they had been suspicious because they were probably the same as those apparently not-so-shy Houwer twins.

I needed to investigate that situation. Waving, I greeted them using their other names, Miss Houwer.

Stacy and Tracy fainted. They stood up and grabbed me.

I was upset.

They pulled me into some dark corner.

One of them — I was never going to be able to tell them apart — started talking. 'OK, you've caught us... who told you...'

I grinned. 'OK, what's the name of the game?'

The other one started, 'we are really wallflowers. But Mr. Takato[5:3] taught us to appear like normal girls, at least for a few hours straight...'

This implied a very interesting question.

I wondered, 'who is Mr. Takato?'

Ad and Al shrugged. 'He doesn't exist, but he ...'

Did that even make sense?

The twins were probably talking about some very enigmatic person.

I vaguely remembered Takato having been mentioned by Quinn. I had to check that. On my way out, I stumbled into a dorky guy.

'Sorry, my name is Mikey Jay...' He was embarrassed. But he was also sad and horrified.

I coughed. I appeared creepy to many people, but hardly to fellow dorks.

There must have been another reason for my roomie's dismay.

Mikey sighed deeply. 'My girlfriend's pony has just fdied, and,,,'

I gasped. 'That girlfriend is named Lulu, and it's a talking pony, isn't it?'

Mikey Jay looked daze. 'How do you know my girlfriend?'

I moaned, 'not in person. My Megan is sure cooler, anyways. But I've heard about the death of a talking pony in New Ypork city.'

Mikey Jay replied, 'not unlikely...'

I told him about Otiz, Stripes, and Winchester. 'That's why I'm going to make those monsters pay, whoever is behind that...' I glared when Coco Wexler, one of my most suspicious canditates, passed along.

* * *

A phone call with Quinn provided me with informations about non-existing Mr. Takato.

Michael Barret, owner of deceased stallion Winchester, had been learning to ride a manually switched car just before hi junior prom. He told his friends about Mr. Takato, a strange senile man of Japanese ethnicity.

According to Michael, Takato had been a middle school teacher of some sorts. He applied methods of Zen and martial arts in order to teach driving the car.

Alas, no such teacher was registered.

As a result, nobody had wanted to believe Michael's story.

Now the Houwers or Oboe twins, whatever, had been meeting same mystery guy.

Quinn was now trying to figure Michael's whereabouts and telling him that he may not have been totally wrong.

This was going to help Michael Barret.

Or so hoped Quinn.

But it was not going to make up for the loss of Winchester.

* * *

Mikey Jay was thitherfrom going to help us finding the murderer of Otiz, Stripes, Winchester, and the talking pony.

Megan had been talking to Lulu on the phone.

The girl from New York City was even more consternated than Quinn back at Otiz's death.

Alas, time had come in order to investigate Redstone Gulch in the middle of the barren wastelands of nowhere, out in the deserts of desolation.

There was a large problem:

How were we going to find Redstone Gulch and the tomb of cursed Charles Galloway?

Well, Quinn had been there.

That had been two years ago.

But she was not here, and she needed her free weeks in order to recover from so many things. Nevertheless, she had provided me with the quinnoculars, an instrument consisting of several telescopes, precisely five of them, permitting for improved vision. She had used her quinnoculars for their first trip up to Redstone Gulch.

Such a field trip was hard to plan, whatever the circumstances.

Even without a ghost, the hot days and the cool nights, the whirling quicksands and the desert cyclons, vultures and buzzards were serious natural obstacles.

Keeping one's sense of orientation was as hard as essential.

Quinn had taught me using a sextant.

But this was not an easy task.

In any case, five of us were ready to leave the safe gates of _Pacific Coast Academy_ behind us and wager the excursion into the barren wastelands and canyons between Malibu Beach and the Sierra Nevada.

Megan Parker, Mikey Jay, both of the Oboe twins, and I had grabbed what we deemed necessary.

We snuck away in the morning of our free day, trying to find the cursed tomb.

Less than half a mile further, a strange old man blocked our way. He appeared to match with Quinn's description of Mr. Takato.

The twins recognised him as well.

We were still consternated.

Mr. Takato grinned. 'Before you go and search for something, you need to learn searching.'

I moaned.

Apparently, Takato was going to lead us, but we had to submit to some strict discipline involving several exercises.

Where was that going to?

* * *

Finally, we were at our goal:

The tomb of Charles Galloway.

We played Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart's requiem in order to appease the restless soul for our disturbance of his last rest.

This appeared at least appropriate. '_Dies Irae!_'[5:4]

The core of the tomb was a locket.

Quinn told me that it had caused a lot of troubles.

Logan Reese had stolen it from the tomb and taken it down to the campus.

It was not a usual amulet, it was ... cursed!

Megan felt the aura of horror and dismay radiating forth from the locket.

Was there a connection between that amulet and the death of Otiz, Stripes, Winchester, and so on?

Would uncursing the amulet lead to the end of the series of brute deaths of hooved beasts?

This was a wild thought.

But I could not prove anything.

Not yet.

* * *

**Chapter 6 Lulu Comes To PCA**

* * *

Back at _Pacific Coast Academy_...

I had borrowed a quinnocular from my half-sister.

This is a device allowing you to look at things in various powerful ways, such as infravision, night vision, x-vision, and so on.

I took a very close look at the amulet.

The name of Charles L. Galloway had been inscribed.

But Quinn had already told me that.

Yet I sniffled at the rusting piece of brass, detecting a strange smell.

My nose was excessively sensitive.

The locket smelled like no other than... Logan Reese!

GRanted, the creep had touched it during that previous expedition to Redstone Gulch.

But others had done the same.

Yet it was just the stench of Logan that stuck to the medal.

Oh yeah, how could I know about Logan's smell?

Well, Quinn maintained a database of smells of her "friends".

At the same time, Mikey Jay opened his mail box. 'Lulu is going to come... tomorrow!'

We were consternated.

The camp had been thought to be chock full.

Alas, there must have been one free spot in the girls' part.

Megan was going to investigate.

* * *

Needless to say, the intense smell of Logan Rese attached to the medal had concentrated the priorities in my list to one canditate:

Logan Reese!

But the proof was still too tenuous.

I could not tell this Quinn.

My half-sister had started contacting Marty Felsenburg. aforementioned biologist.

Maybe they were even dating.

They would not only refuse to take me serious.

It would also break Quinn's mood into smithereens.

Logan had always been a jerk.

But Quinn must have had feelings for him.

Justified or not, it was not my job to stomp on her emotions.

* * *

In the evening, we gathered again in the lounge.

Mikey Jay was already totally excited.

I wondered, 'is your Lulu already strong enough for a trip from coast to coast?'

'She won't come all alone,' replied Mikey.

I shrugged.

Mikey explained, 'her friends Jimmy, Ryan, and True will follow her, they will live in _Palmwood_'s hotel. Only Lulu will live in the camp.'

Megan whad finally figured the situation. 'I had to bribe Lulu with a coupon for a can of ravioli, prepared by Joshuah Nichols.' She cackled mercilessly.

I snickered. 'Boob ravioli!'

Megan nodded with glee.

We boys had got a dorm adviser named Lewbert.

He was ugly, messy and easy to trick.

This had allowed me to sneak into and out of the camp at whim.

Tricking the dormitory overseers was the most important survival skills in camps of this sort.

Megan explained, 'Lulu will be accomodated in the room across the floor from mine.'

I gasped. 'That is a dormitory room?'

Megan panted heavily. 'It certainly doesn't look like one anymore. It hasn't been used in several years.'

I gasped. 'Maybe a cursed room?'

The Houwer twins squealed unison.

Mikey Jay trembled with dismay.

* * *

The next morning, Lulu and her friends arrived on the campus.

I suspected Ryan Laserbeam to be anything but innocent.

He certainly looked like somebody ready to do everything for a sandwich.

His favourite activity was doing nothing.

But he was also looking forward to a career as a stunt artist, or so he claimed.

Lulu was cool. She played the violin.

But her main passions were numbers.

She knew a lot about numbers, such as sound, colour, taste...

That's called synesthesis.

Whatever, True Jackson was occasionally annoying. She was addicted to fashion. She was black, but still reminded me a lot of Zoey Brooks. Whatever, she worked impressively as a Vice president for a fashion label named _MadStyle_. She was on a mission of making costumes for Hollywood producer Malcolm Reese, the dad of Logan.

I had to warn her. I did not want her to get sucked dry, too, should she have met the beast.

James Madigan, the nephiew of the CEO of 'organisationMadStyle, completed the team. He was sort of a drummer looking for a band. For that avail, he had insisted in _Palmwood_'s, a hotel inhabitated by many future Hollywood stars.

The manager of _Palmwood_'s had once worked as a secretary at _MadStyle_.[6:1] and been dismissed for laziness. He was also a skateboarder, formerly known as _the Turk_.

I imagined _Palmwoods_ as some totally run down spelunc of the most stinky kind.

* * *

Along with Megan, I had accompanied Lulu to her "dormitory room".

It was a very creepy cell, totally unlike the rest.

But, fortunately, Ryan's elder brother Stu was a great artist living in the greater Los Angeles area.

That problem was hence fixable.

But Lulu was still totally scared. She had still not been over the loss of her talking pony.

That was not much of a surprise.

It was going to take Quinn years to get over the death of Otiz.

Megan panted heavily.

Alas, something in her eyes told me, 'there is some hope left.'

Did Megan hope to be able to restore life to the fallen pets?

I scratched my head.

It was way too early to speculate.

Megan appeared to have secret powers.

I could feel her supernatural charismatic aura.

Alas, this did not make her necessarily a miracle worker.

In no case was there any justification for inciting hopes in Quinn, Lulu, and Michael Barret.

* * *

In the evening hours, we watched _iCarly_.

I may have had my troubles with the show. But I had always been sort of a closet viewer.

Mikey Jay thought it a bit lame because of Sam.

Lulu and her company gasped. 'Sam looks like Pinky!'

I muttered, 'Pinky? Who the heck is Pinky?'

Pinky was from Lulu's school in New York. She shared a variety of Sam's qualities.

Did Sam have more monocygotic sisters?

The lack of a proof for Logan being the "chupacabra" forced me to think about Pinky as the potential vampiric beast.

Finally, there could have been more than one of them. They lived across the continent from each other...

But maybe Logan had been in New York City during the last week?

I did not know Logan Reese's schedules.

Quinn was not really close to him anymore.

But it was necessary to spy on the producer's son.

The idea was simple:

Lulu's companions wanted to make it into the Hollywood business.

Logan's dad was the biggest guy in the business, or at least among the cream of the cream.

Thus True, Ryan, and Jimmy were unlikely to not stumble upon Logan.

I just had to get them to report back to me.

OK, they were ready to do a lot for Lulu.

I didn't have to trick them just to get close to Logan.

But I could not talk about my suspicion, either.

The situation was too unsafe.

[6:2].

* * *

**Chapter 7 Finale**

* * *

Next morning, Jimmy Madigan called me from his dorm in _Palmwood_'s.

I wondered what was going on.

New York City was three hours ahead of Los Angeles.

For that avail, Mr. Madigan, the boss of _Madstyle_, was already in his office.

Jimmy had been able to contact his uncles really early.

According to the big boss, Logan Reese had actually been trying out as a male model for _Madstyle_.

Alas, Amanda Cantwell was responsible for new models.

In other words, I had to contact that arrogant beast of a Vice President.

* * *

At breakfast, Lulu was nervous. 'Mrs. Parks, my homeroom teacher, was so excited when hearing about _Pacific Coast Academy_. Now she wants to try out as a teacher here.'

I gasped.

Megan sighed. 'Teachers can be so annoying.'

Lulu nodded. 'But getting rid of her this way would be cool.'

Megan smiled.

Lulu continued, 'unfortunately, she will come tomorrow for a vist, I have to arrange a meeting with Dean Rivers, this school's headmaster.'

I choked.

According to Quinn, Dean Rivers could be such an excessive pain in the tail.

Then I started talking about Jimmy's phone call.

Lulu listened. 'What? Jimmy didn't tell me about that?'

I shrugged. 'He didn't want to wake you up. I suggest he couldn't wait any longer, either. He is up for an interview with Gustavo Rocque from _Revolutionary Records_[7:1].'

Lulu pouted. 'He thinks I'm going to make him nervous? How can he ...'

I did understand Jimmy in this situation.

But Lulu was a good friend, no matter what. She pitied me for having to deal with Amanda Cantwell.

* * *

It was 9 a.m.

My piano group had no classes in the morning.

So I was ready to call Mrs. Cantwell.

Nervously I entered a string of digits.

A certain Oscar E. Ceptionist answered my call. Was he trying to fool me? But he finally connected me with Amanda Cantwell.

The annoying chief employee boomed. 'You are disturbing my creative phase!'

But True had been the only creative person at _Madstyle_ for the almost a year.

I coughed. 'My name doesn't matter, I'm a friend of your employee Louise Johnson.'

Amanda sounded annoyed. 'I couldn't care any less about that silly ADHD lass.'

I was almost turning angry. But I hid my feelings about wrath. 'Mrs. Cantwell, according to junior boss James Madigan ...'

Amanda protestedm 'he may be the nephiew of the boss, but this doesn't make that irresponsible freak a junior boss!'

I grunted, 'whatever ...' I was close to curse her day until the times of dystopia. But I had to squeeze some information off her before doing so. 'Mrs. Cantwell, you are responsible for hiring new models, aren't you?'

Mrs. Cantwell could not deny that.

I continued, 'Did a certain Logan Reese from Beverly Hills try out, as of recent?'

Amanda gasped. 'In deed, not too long ago ... he was in the company of a female wannabe model named Mandy Franklin.'

I coughed.

Wasn't that the bitch used by Logan in order to cheat on Quinn?

Amanda boomed. 'I had to give them the job, for they had a recommendation.'

I aked, 'whose recommendation?'

Mrs. Cantwell replied, 'From Brad D'Impala[7:2], the greatest model from Transylvania and Logan's example to live up to.'

I gasped.

Already the name said it ... _D'Impala_ must be derived from _impaler_.

In addition, Transylvania, literally _the land beyond the forest_, was the legendary home of Vlad Dracul, the archfather of all vampires.

Think of it, the term _Transylvania_ for a region in south-eastern Europe, Romania to be more precise, is not used by anyone but fans of vampire stories.

The official Romanian term is _Ardeal_, similarly in Hungarian and Turkish.

Likewise, _Brad_ was not a Romanian name, or any of the huge variety of languages spoken in that area.

I dared to thunder, 'a vampire?'

Amanda laughed hysterically. 'There's no such thing as vampires. Lulu's fantasy has gone too far.'

This drove my anger right to the top.

'You're going to rue the day,' cried I at the top of my lungs, 'until the era of dystopia are you going to rue it!'

Amanda Cantwell replied using a bunch of uncouth words then went across my brain like light through a screen of pure glass.

I terminated the call.

Everything was now clear:

Logan Reese must have been the chupacabra.

His master was Brad D'Impala.

I had to warn Quinn.

My half-sister still maintained some rare contacts with the Reese family. She was apparently in big danger.

* * *

Claiming to be a delivery boy, I snuck into Reese's estate.

Quinn was visiting the Reese clan in order to fetch some promised belongings, books of Logan's deceased grandfather, a teacher for chemistry[7:3]. She had not yet wanted to believe my version of the story.

Logan wanted to get rid of those books.

They were an embarrassment for him.

Thus Quinn should have taken them, inspite of them having broken up.

Malcolm was not at home. He was about crossing the Caribbean sea with his new fiancé, some Helen Baxter.

There may still have been one or the other employee left in order to serve Quinn.

But in the worst case, Logan himself took care of it.

I hid near the window sills.

My fears had turned true:

Logan Reese was there.

Many candles were burning.

Quinn entered his room.

Logan grinned. He had sorted his grandad's books? 'How about another attempt for tyhe two of us?'

Quinn hestitated. 'I've already found a nice nerdy boyfriend, Marty Felsenburg!'

I sighed with relief.

Alas, Logan was not really respecting Quinn's wishes.

I Logan grab Quinn and transform slightly.

His fangs grew longer and were now shaped like daggers.

Quinn squealed.

I was able to climb into the room. 'Logan Reesem you should not have tried to do that. Now you are going to rue the day.'

Logan laughed diabolically.

Unfortunately, I had no proper equipment for vampire banishment in my hands.

Quinn was constaernated.

All I could do was sacrifice my self, hoping for Quinn to find thusly the right amount of time enabling her to escape.

Unfortunately, my half-sister was too much under shock.

I tried some prayers. 'Vade retrom, Satana!'

This was a quote from Matthew's gospel.

The Messiah had thusly been commanding the devil to get away.

Logan cringed. But he did not yet budge.

Quinn started to crawl for cover.

A few more prayers slowed down Logan even further.

But his satanical grin did gnot disappear.

Suddenly, the door opened.

It was Megan, followed by Mr. Takato.

Megan appeared equipped with a stake of vampire banishment.

Logan grinned. 'The amulet of Charles Galloway is going to protect me!'

Megan shrugged. 'Let's see, boob!' She hurled her mallet aloft and swang it down on the flat end of the stake, driving the artifact through Logan's chest.

Logan dissolved into some diabolic ooze.

The amulet of Charles Galloway fel to the ground.

Quinn sighed with relief. But she couldn't believe it. 'How could I ever have fallen for such a demon? He had just tried to break me, all the time.'

I huggled my half-sister. 'It's good!'

Takato explained, 'over fifty years ago, D'Impala slew Galloway for the amulet. But he could not handle it.'

I shuddered with disgust.

Vampires were often known for eternal beauty.

D'Impala was still as much of a pretty boy as he used to be back then.

This must have attracted Logan towards and dribven him into the sin of vampirism.

He was such a "sucker" for fleshly beauty.

This must have converted him to vampirism, along with D'Impala's promises.

I sighed with relief.

Megan squealed, 'look, the amulet!'

The stupid thing started to vibrate and dissolve itself.

Takato declared, 'Your love for Megan was stronger than the protection offered by the amulet.'

Megan pulled me into a cheek kiss. But she also started to unwrap her oboe.

A little tune filled the air.

* * *

The next day, all the disappeared mammals showed up again, alive and well.

Michael Barret and his new girlfriend, Wendy Gellar[7:4], squealed for joy upon seeing Winchester.

His pal Chase, along with his new girlfriend, Addie Singer, cheered extatically.

Megan cuddled the hell out of her zebra.

I fed some hay to Stripes.

Lulu was, of course, happy about the talking pony showing up again, as she was happy about Mrs. Parks's transfer to California, as a new vice dean of 'organisationPacific Coast Academy and as the fiancé of Dean Rivers.

Quinnsnuggled up to her Otis.

I was now too tired to hunt down D'Impala.

Jade West, a girl from _Hollywood School for Arts_, was going to do that for us.

Carly, who had now even recognised Dustin as hergreatest trustworthy fan, was going to support Jade by adding a new segment to her show, although her Friends Fredward and Samantha were too stubborn to believe in vampires.

I had now got all the time in the world, just with lovely Megan.

_**The End**_

* * *

** 1:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quarantine_

**1:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey's Tutor_

**1:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Girls Will Be Boys_

**1:4**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iFight Shelby Marx_

**1:5**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quinn's Alpaca_

**1:6**:

* * *

allusion to a song by Drake Bell which I don't own

**1:7**:

* * *

spoof off _Barbie Girl_ by some unknown artist which I don't own

**1:8**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Drippin'_

**1:9**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iRue The Day_

**1:10**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iGive Away A Car_

**1:11**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Sheep Thrills_

**2:1**:

* * *

cf/ _The iCarly Show_ : _iTake On Dingo_

**2:2**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iTwins_

**2:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ :_Bad Girl_

**2:4**:

* * *

mentioned in _Zoey 101_: _Chasing Zoey_, identified with a cameo Mandy in _Drake & Josh_ : _Football_

**2:5**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iKiss_

**3:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quinn Misses The Mark_

**3:2**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Walkathon_

**3:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Quinn Misses The Mark_

**3:4**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Paging Dr. Drake_

**4:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Coffe Cart Ban_

**4:2**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _The Bet_

**4:3**:

* * *

cf. _The iCarly Show_ : _iNevel_

**4:4**:

* * *

cf. _Ned__'__s Declassified School Survival Guide_ : _Shyness_

**4:5**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Treehouse_

**4:6**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _The Radio_

**5:1**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Spring Break-Up_

**5:2**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _Keeping Tabs_

**5:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

**5:4**:

* * *

Latin, _days of wrath_, a medieval funeral poem

**6:1**:

* * *

identifies same actor's rôles in _Bigtime Rush_ and _True Jackson VP_ : _Ryan On Rolls_

**6:2**:

* * *

aka Makeout-Mandy, mentioned in _Zoey 101_ : _Chasing Zoey_

**7:1**:

* * *

cf. _Victorious_ : _Birthweek Song_

**7:2**:

* * *

cf. _True Jackson VP_ : _True Fear_

**7:3**:

* * *

cf. _Zoey 101_ : _Zoey's Tutor_

**7:4**:

* * *

cf. _Drake & Josh_ : _Number One Fan_ — surname taken from same actress's rôle in _Camp Rock_, a movie I don't own 


End file.
